


Exoridum

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliborn is a creeper, Dirk's creeped out, Dreamfic, Inspired by ADTR, Inspired by Donnie Darko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk can't make Caliborn leave him alone, not even in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exoridum

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you listen to Intro by A Day to Remember which can be found in an anthology on archive.org.

_“I trusted you.”_

Dirk closed his eyes, the haunting piano refrain of his own mind flooding through him. He couldn’t hear it fully, no, not at all. It was a memory of something he’d never even heard before. And yet, it was beautiful, gently guiding him towards consciousness.

_“You’re such a liar.”_

He exhaled shakily, following the soft breaths leading him through the darkening caverns and the whistling of the forest he’d been trapped in for eons. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he felt the whispering increase in volume. His eyes flickered behind their lids, and a tremble wracked through his body.

_“Wake up.”_

The melodic, raspy murmur resounded directly into Dirk’s ear, and his eyes shot open, filtered whiskey orbs fixing on the ceiling as they dilated.

_“I’ve been watching you.”_


End file.
